Hammer to Fall
by KSFWolfe
Summary: For we who grew up tall and proud, in the shadow of the mushroom cloud.../Cold War songfic. 'Hammer to Fall' by Queen. Not written as a pairing.


Hi, everybody~

Wow, I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Sorry 'bout that. My laptop has been...appropriated by my father while his is being repaired. :P Anyways, I was listening to my Queen Greatest Hits CD and realized how perfectly perfect the song **Hammer to Fall** is for Russia and America. Anyone who hasn't heard it should listen to it. It's just amazing. Look it up on YouTube. Or something.

Now, this isn't RusAme, but if you want to read it that way, be my guest. C:

_hetalia belongs to hidekaz himuruya. the lyrics belong to queen~~~ _OH. AND NOTE HOW THIS IS ONLY RATED K+. AND IT'S GOT RUSSIA IN IT. I THOUGHT IT COULD NEVER BE DONE.

_

* * *

_

Here we stand, or here we fall

_History won't care at all_

America looked grimly at his reflection in the mirror. He straightened his tie. "Well," he spoke aloud, "is today the day? Is he gonna drop the bomb? Or am I gonna have to have to spend another sleepless night tossing an' turning?"

America reached ut and gripped the doorknob. It was cold beneath his fingers. "Who knows," he muttered, opening the door, "who knows."

He strode out. He had a meeting to attend.

_Make the bed, light the light_

_Lady Mercy won't be home tonight_

XXX

_You don't waste no time at all_

_Don't hear the bell but you answer the call_

He drifted his fingers over the plastic covering. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He could almost-

Russia flipped the cover off the red button.

_The_ Red Button.

His long pale touch ghosted across it, balancing his index finger in it's centre.

Oh, god. He wanted so badly to-

But no, no, he had to wait.

_It comes to you as to us all_

_We're just waiting for the hammer to fall._

XXX

_Oh every night and every day_

_A little piece of you is falling away_

The meeting was long and tedious. In could have been wrapped up in three short sentences; let's be cautious. We don't want to start anything. We must consider our options.

In America's eyes, all it meant was that they were waiting around to die.

Damned if he was going to let that Soviet bastard get ahead of him.

_But lift your head the Western Way_

_Build your muscles as your body decays_

XXX

_Toe your line and play their game_

_Let the anaesthetic cover it all_

Russia flipped the plastic cover back over the red button.

_The _Red Button.

He would play America's little waiting game for as long as he had to.

The tall man turned to his control desk and fiddled with the little dials by the transmitter until he found what he wanted. He crouched by the crackly speakers happily, listening to the _tick tick tick_ that was his satellite.

His little satellite.

Russia patted the speaker. "Good job."

Oh yes, he was quite content. And one day…he'd getto push the button.

_The _Red Button.

_Til one day they call your name_

_You know it's time for the hammer to fall._

XXX

_Rich or poor or famous for your truth it's all the same_

America stalked down the hall agitatedly. _Dirty Commie Rat,_ he thought angrily.

Russia stared out the window of the control tower at the dark cold snow. _Disgusting Capitalist Pig._

_Lock your door the rain is pouring through your window pane…_

On opposite sides of the globe, they shivered in unison. It was getting harder and harder to wait, to let the other make the first move in this deadly game…

_Baby now your struggle's all in vain_

XXX

America looked solemnly over at Russia. The tall man was standing there, expressionless.

Behind each of them, they knew, was the power and force that both of them coveted.

"Tonight…we stand at the top of the world." Russia said, softly. "We are alone, and any move now will send one of falling down to the bottom again."

_For we who grew up tall and proud, _

_In the shadow of the mushroom cloud…_

"We are alone."

In so many ways, they knew.

"Can you even hear me?" America asked, harshly.

"No," Russia replied, darkly, "my ears are too full of the hate we've been screaming for so long."

"I can't hear you either."

"So we're on equal terms here."

"Indeed."

"But believe me…when I say that it won't be me who'll fall all that distance."

_Convinced our voices can't be heard_

_We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder_

XXX

"I think I like the view from the top of the world…I won't be falling. Not now."

Russia smiled. "Well…don't leave your back open."

"And don't you relax too much."

They turned, and walked away from each other, away from it all.

On the top of the world, over all that lay beneath them, holding it's breath, waiting for the fateful meeting to come to an end.

_What the hell we fighting for?_

_Just surrender and it won't hurt at all…_

_You just got time to say your prayers…_

Locked in this struggle.

This cold, Cold War.

_While you're waiting for the _

_Hammer_

_To_

_Fall._

_Oh my god, I just loooove Cold War fics.~ _

BTW: First time I've used the 'suspense' genre here. I feel accomplished. C:


End file.
